Je ne changerais jamais
by oceanic wings
Summary: Une jeune fille rousse s'est battue jusqu'au bout. Mais tout les monde est parti pour le long voyage qu'est la mort. Malgré sa peine elle décide de continuer à se battre.


**Voici la première Songfic que j'ai faite, à partir d'une chanson de la Grande Sophie, qui s'intitule comme ce One-Shot, _Je ne changerais jamais_. Je l'ai écrit il y a trois semaines environ et je préviens qu'il est assez triste.  
Les paroles de la Grande Sophie sont en _italique. _Je sais d'ailleurs que cette artiste ne passera jamais par là mais je la remercie pour cette chanson magnifique qui m'a inspiré ce one-shot. Aussi, les paroles ne sont pas dans l'ordre.  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews !  
**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :**** La bataille est terminée et il ne reste plus personne. Ils sont tous morts... Sauf une. Une jeune fille rousse au fort caractère est encore bien vivante et malgré sa peine, elle est bien décidée à continuer son bout de chemin. Elle ne les oublieras pas, elle ne changera pas... Mais elle se battra.**

**

* * *

**

**Je ne changerais jamais**

_Je ne changerais jamais  
Je n'oublierais jamais_

En ce jour, je suis seule. La guerre est enfin finie. Je me sens comme libérée d'un poid, pourtant, ce que j'ai perdu aujourd'hui est énorme. Des parents, des frères, des amis, un amant... Jamais je ne pourrais oublier leurs visages. Ils savaient. Il savaient qu'ils avaient plus de chance de mourir que de rester vivants. Ils ont été courageux. Jamais je n'aurais pu l'être face à une mort iminente. J'aurais fondu en larmes suppliant les mangemorts de me laisser en vie.

_Ce que je suis, ce que je fais  
Ce que je sais_

Je me sens coupable à cet instant. Coupable d'être vivante. Enfin... Vivante est un grand mot, car sans eux, je ne suis rien. Pourquoi m'ont-ils laissé seule ? Je les observe... Je marche entre eux, m'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder l'expression de peur restée sur leur visage. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sangloter en voyant le sien. Ron... mon cher frère... On s'est tellement chamaillés. SI j'avais su... Si j'avais su que ta vie serait si courte... Crois moi Ron. Je n'aurais pas eu ce comportement et je t'aurais dit tous les jours à quel point je t'admirais.

_Faire marche arrière on ne peut pas  
Et j'ai toujours été comme ça_

Je continue mon chemin entre tous ces corps sans vie. Quel carnage. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à avoir survécu ? Ais-je encore un rôle à jouer alors que le Seigneur des Tenêbres n'est plus ? Papa, Maman... Aidez-moi... Je vous en supplie. Je n'ai que 17 ans... Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser seule. J'ai encore besoin de vos bras pour me consoler, de vos mots pour me réconforter, de vos cris pour me construire. Je prends un mauvais tournant sans vous, que vais-je devenir ? C'est injuste... Je ne peux assumer toutes ces morts en même temps. Fred... Georges... Charlie... Bill... Je vous aimerais toujours.

_Je me cramponne à tous ces souvenirs ratés_

Je me souviens de chacun de leurs sourires, de leurs rires, de leurs regards plein de bonheur. Parfois tristes, parfois joyeux, parfois heureux, parfois malheureux... Mon coeur est vide, il bat à intervalles irréguliers, comme si dans quelques minutes j'allais tomber parmi eux. Mais trop de coeurs se sont arrêtés de battre pour aujourd'hui. Pas la mien... Non je ne me laisserais pas aller. Je vais m'accrocher à nos moments passés heureux, ou même malheureux. En repensant à elle, j'explose d'un rire nerveux avant d'éclater en sanglots. Luna... Mon amie... On était si différentes mais comme tu le disais si bien... Les opposés s'attirent. Je te revois encore le dire alors qu'un groupe de filles se moquait de tes boucles d'oreilles radis.

_Le paradis je me l'invente  
La mélodie je me la chante_

Le paradis... Vous êtes tous là-bas à présent. Me regardant sûrement déambuler entre vos corps sans âmes. Je vous imagine un verre à la main, fêtant la victoire sur Seigneur des Ténêbres. Injuste... J'aurais du être avec vous. Dans ma tête, j'entends de la musique... Sa chanson préférée. A celui que j'aime.

_Je ne changerais jamais  
Je n'oublierais jamais  
Ce que je suis, ce que je fais  
Ce que je sais_

J'ai besoin de toi. De cet amour qui faisais que nous n'étions plus qu'un. De tes bras qui m'enlaçaient. De ta bouche qui m'embrassait. Je n'oublierais et ne changerais jamais mes sentiments envers toi. Tu le sais... Je t'aimerais toujours. Tu souhaites sûrement que je continue ma vie, que je rencontres d'autres hommes... Mais non. Car ça sera toujours toi, et pas un autre.

_Mon caractère de chien est le seul à rester_

Bornée et rancunière. Oui au fond je t'en veux. Je t'en veux d'avoir été celui que Voldemort a choisi. Mais tu avais un éclair sur le front et tu as du assumer. Tu étais Harry Potter, le survivant, l'élu. Celui qui alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé a survécu à un sort mortel. Mais pourquoi toi ? Cette question que tu t'es tant posé durant la totalité de ta courte vie, je la pose à ta place désormais. Car tu m'as laissé seule. Seule à affronter ce monde d'hypocrites. Ce monde qui viendra me consoler alors qu'il n'attache pas grande importance à mon chagrin. Ce monde qui cherchera à savoir comment était ce combat. "Oh il était beau et poétique ! Ce sang un peu partout me faisait penser au vin que j'ai goûté l'année dernière en France !" J'aimerais leur répondre ça juste pour voir leurs visages idiots. Mais je n'en aurait pas le courage.

_Les abrutis de mon espèce  
Ont vécus seuls_

Je resterais seule, je me refermerais sur moi même. Ou alors, je continuerais de vivre, comme si cette journée n'avait jamais existé. J'essayerais de vivre comme si vous êtiez juste partis faire un voyage. "On est juste en voyage ma chérie... Je reviendrais." Harry ? Deviendrais-je folle ? J'entends des voix maintenant ! "Non je suis bien là..." Je me retourne...

_Et à côté de moi personne  
Personne n'est à côté_

Ce n'est qu'un rêve. Sa voix résonne dans ma tête, suivie de très près par celle de Ron, puis celle de Luna, de George, de Bill, de Fred, de Maman, de Charlie, de Neville, de Papa, d'Hermione... Tout est rapide... Les larmes coulent à flots sur mon visage. Leurs voix me consolent. Mais ils ne sont pas là... Et c'est cela qui me manquera. Leurs voix ne suffisent pas... Ne suffisent plus.

_Je me rends compte que personne  
Ne m'attends pour un déjeuner  
Je vais rester_

Oui... Je vais rester, affronter. Rester et ne pas oublier. Rester et ne pas changer. Rester... Et résiter.


End file.
